Hero
by Discovery7
Summary: 17-year-old Aylinn has a gift. Fire is the element she can harness and control...But she hates it. She believes herself deadly, and no matter what she does, nothing can change that. Not since her mother died by it. NYC is where she ends up, under the roof of her brother, and in the arms of the Turtles. And the Turtles end up trying to show Aylinn the hero she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

_14 years ago..._

It was an unbearably warm evening in a particular neighborhood. Plush, blossoming lawns carpeted with perfectly manicured slivers of grass were laid out before every single house, not a decoration out of the ordinary disrupting the monotonous color palette throughout the solemn environment. Not even a light was visible if one were to look into a window, for dark curtains were drawn over them, shouting out to any passerby to immediately regard their privacy. But...

There was one house that was completely the opposite. Lights long out of season were draped across the bushes and cone-shaped trees bordering the driveway. In several areas, patches of grass were matted down, as if a child had sat there multiple times, attempting to create a grass-angel of some sort. And in the windows came such a glowing force. One that wasn't driven by coal-power, nor easily controlled by the flick of a switch. No, this certain light was dancing eagerly in the palms of a girl.

"Careful, darling," her mother admonished slightly, smiling as her daughter expertly tossed the flames, executing a perfect catch just as the fire seemed to lick the floor. Somehow, she had known that her little girl would be a master, perhaps ready to start her training within days of her first flicker.

Pride was evident in the way her mother watched her. It was also expressed in the bracelet tied around her daughter's wrist, a beautifully woven jewel pulled together by things one wouldn't think about. Such a lovely blend of colors it was, grays and blues of all shades flowing into the next. _It brings out my daughter's beautiful eyes_, she thought. Gray irises, that changed their shades with the girl's moods.

"Mom." Beside her, a boy sat cross-legged, a thin strand of bleached thread laced between his fingers, most likely obtained by pulling on a loose end protruding from a sock . In his dark eyes, a spark of boredom began to flourish immensely. "Can I go play outside with Will, now?"

"Johnathan Bernard Dyer, why in the world would you insist on that?" she said. "Look how she-"

"It's okay," the girl interrupted. Both mother and son turned to stare as a rare outburst from the quiet girl rendered them speechless. Nervous jitters instantly overwhelmed her, and she looped her index finger into a strand of her raven hair, redirecting her gaze towards the wooden floor. "JB can play, Mom. Let him."

The mother nodded towards the boy, who slowly rose to his feet, sparing a single worried glance towards his sister before dashing towards the front door. Just after the click of the lock rang through the house, the mother looked at her daughter. "Darling," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the girl replied. She turned towards the far wall, unknown yet terrifying thoughts dwelling in her young mind.

"You can tell me, sweetheart," her mother prodded.

"I said no!" The girl glared at her mother, such a tremendous form of anger slipping inside her for merely two seconds. But just two seconds were enough for her mother to know that indeed, her suspicions were correct. She also understood by the way her daughter escaped to her bedroom that she had no choice when it came to this matter. She must leave the subject until the time was right.

_5 years ago..._

A birthday cake the size of a ripe pumpkin was centered professionally amongst the delicate plates and silverware set on the table. The girl was staring longingly into the rich, creamy heaven of blue frosting and turquoise sprinkles, her stomach trying heartily to go against her mother's wishes to leave the treat alone.

" _Happy Twelfth Birthday, Aylinn!"_ it read, painted onto the surface of the cake in heavy, white script. _ I want to eat, so badly..., _the girl moaned silently.

A shadow fell across the table, causing the girl to turn. Her mother carried with her a tray, and when she set it down, the girl could see what was on top: candles, of all sizes and designs, neatly placed in rows of no real order. Without a moment's hesitation, the girl plucked a single candle, the smallest and purely solid-colored, and placed it into the cake.

Then, her fingers reached up to grip the cord of her bracelet, now enlarged into a necklace.

The mother smiled, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Ready?"

And that was the moment the girl snapped. She could hear a roar, and suddenly, darkness. No, not darkness. Light. Fire, hot, searing flames, brushed up against her flesh, clogged up her ears, trickled down her throat to the blackest pit of her heart.

Somehow, the girl made it out alive. She pushed against the front door, and ended up lying on the dewy grass, coughing as ash dripped from her mouth. _I'm alive,_ she thought, when she could be able to regain her composure. _I'm alive._

"Aylinn!"

The girl widened her eyes, her hazy vision deforming the view of her home. It became a monster, charred wood creating pointed teeth, windows filled with flames the burning eyes. She spotted her mother's figure in the doorway of the door she escaped from. But before she could react to the collapsing staircase behind her, the roof gave way to the fingers of the girl's own doing. The monster swallowed her mother whole.

_Now_

Now...I am lost. I'm ultimately finished. I no longer have a sense of direction. I know where to go...but I don't know if it's truly where I should be headed.

Dest found me, and this all I could recall other than aimless wandering. "You are hurt," he murmured to me, when I could only stare at him, for I couldn't feel the strength in my bones. "Come with me."

I am forever indebted to him now. He became my mentor when I destroyed the one I was born with.

Now, I am on my own. Tell me... how does an orphaned girl cross the only bridge to the populous New York City without a car?

I can only find one answer. And it requires me to lose my innocence. But then again...I've lost it long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aylinn**_

"Excuse me!" I called, but I immediately regretted it. My voice was simply picked up and carried away in the rush of rapidly moving vehicles, the only evidence of my efforts being my now dry and raspy throat. I pursed my lips, scanning the continuous stream of trucks and cars passing by me, all of the drivers inside the tinted windows occupied in their own worries. _Think, Aylinn_, I instructed myself, more to calm my vibrating emotions than to truly concoct a plan. The staccato thrum of accelerating engines and crackling exhaust pipes surrounded my small world, tantalizing me severely as I had no source of transportation. At this point, I was desperate enough to throw myself in the direct line of a car's path just to get noticed.

And with this grim thought, I decided to begin my journey across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Get out of the way!" I didn't even lift my head at the warning, which was enough to cause the driver to pull over onto the side of the road. Through my half-closed eyes, I could make out the figure of a man, possibly in his late twenties, kneeling down to grasp me. "Shit," I heard him mutter. "What am I supposed to do?"

He set me down beside his car, away from the view of the highway, running full steam ahead of us. Perhaps he was going to dial the emergency number into his phone, let the professionals take care of it. I knew the next part would be to knock him out cold and slip comfortably into the driver's seat. But when I couldn't hear the digital tone of numbers being pressed, I opened my eyes.

JB gaped at me. "Aylinn...what the hell are you doing here?"

And I have to tell you. I have never been so happy to see my brother in my entire life.

_**Leo**_

Excitement coursed through every vein present in my body, my limbs and joints quivering along with my smiling lips as the most beautiful phrase in the entire universe flashed before my eager eyes. _"Space Heroes Marathon, starting next!"_ I chuckled, wondering how seventeen years of the same old show could never dry up and harden for me.

"Hey, Lame-o-nardo," Raph said, interrupting the initial sound of the _Space Heroes_ opening song. I glared at him, shaking my head as I pointed towards the TV. Of course, my brother chose to ignore me. Or rather, it was an impulsive decision, one he didn't have to think twice about, _if_ he actually thought. His green eyes flared at me in a jeering manner, a smirk draped heavily over his lips. "Splinter wants to talk to you."

I groaned. "But it's the premiere of season twelve!"

He allowed his eyelids to droop, emphasizing his utter boredom at my previous remark. "Seriously? Space Heroes, or Splinter. Hm..."

Once again, I found myself glaring. I rose to my feet, abandoning my teenage lifeline as a snickering Raph conversed with Mikey. "Man, why does he even like that show? It's a wonder it made it through twelve seasons."

Keeping the graphic thoughts to my head, I gripped the handle of Splinter's bedroom door, sliding it open just enough to see that he was not alone. April smiled gently, lifting a hand in a mild wave. "Oh...hey, April," I managed to say. Then, I looked at Splinter. "Um...Sensei? What's the problem?"

"Have a seat, Leonardo," he said, no hint towards his mood detectable. "We must talk."


	3. Chapter 3

_**April**_

"Of course, Sensei," Leo replied, nodding slightly. Without averting his locked gaze, he entered Splinter's bedroom, his steps coated heavily with the soundless cloak of an experienced ninja. Only when the screen door had slid firmly into its hold, audible with a faint _click_, did Leo allow himself to kneel onto the matted floor.

He was nervous, I could tell. His blue eyes were quivering in their holds as if they were chained to an impenetrable force, and they were trying desperately to break free. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise; Leo was always keen on demonstrating the ideal version of his role. Pursing my lips, I closed my eyes, feeling a sudden, overwhelming sensation encompass my mind. _Fade away from the material world_. _Allow yourself to travel without rising._

"_Am I too lazy?" _Leo's fingers continued to thump in a haphazard rhythm against his leg, knowing all too well of the extended silences his father was notorious for. _"Maybe I watch Space Heroes way too much. I probably deserve what I get."_

I laughed when I had collected his thoughts, lifting my eyelids to see Leo's quizzical gaze. "Uh...April?" he said. "What's so funny?"

"Don't be so paranoid," I told him. Gesturing towards Splinter, I smiled. "It's not so bad."

At my words, he stumbled out of his position, falling flat with his vision portraying the sewer ceiling. Slowly, his royal blue eyes dropped down to me. "Did you just read my mind?"

Splinter chuckled. "No, my son. She has been in tune with your inner emotions." Then, with the flawless hesitation I had witnessed countless times, Splinter raised his hand to grasp his beard, the color of bleached wool just hung to dry. "Now...it is time for you to acquire this ability."

_**Aylinn**_

JB was feeling neutral about my entrance method. Half of the drive was spent on the bridge itself, due to the heavy congestion packing every inch of paved road over the water. My brother chose this time to stay quiet, only yelling out curses to reckless drivers, and when the performance of vehicle maneuvering became extremely ridiculous, he resorted to screaming out the window. Have a strong belief in me, he was not the only one attempting such a crazy act.

_At home, JB barely talked_, I thought to myself as I redirected my gaze towards the view outside my side of the car. _The only time I ever heard him was when he was sharing gaming tips on his Xbox using co-op. _With a bitter sting, I had to force the reminder into my brain once again. Nothing was the same anymore. Everything changed.

The sun glowed like a delicate orb, the sky's natural pendant miles and miles away, yet sitting beside a skyscraper right in front of my eyes. Clouds dragged themselves across the darkening expanse, rolling apart and becoming absorbed into other clouds as the world worked at its pace. Night seemed to reach us faster and faster as the glory days of autumn dissolved into winter. Perhaps it was my distant, wandering mind, but when I had glanced at the blue sky and blinked, the light was gone and replaced by a thick cloak of midnight.

The remaining half of the drive threw JB into a classic New Yorker mood. "You couldn't even send a call?" he had asked me, in the midst of dodging a couple of late-night jaywalkers. I didn't respond, only staring at the people walking away, realizing for the first time of the crime that went unnoticed. "Aylinn, I am talking to you!" JB yelled. Before I could answer, a light flicked on from the porch of a home.

I leaned forward, squinting into the darkness.

It was a woman, waving, with a tight smile on her face. Clearly not happy.

I slumped back into my seat, folding my arms._ Is everyone here mad at someone?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aylinn**_

"John," the woman at the door said, a glowing red tinge infecting her previously creamy pallor. "Where in the world have _you_ been?"

Next to me, my brother shot me a glance, one that read _We're not done yet_, and gripping the door handle, stepped out with a ready apologetic expression. I watched from my seat, increasingly growing colder, as JB lifted his hand up in a mild wave. The woman opened her mouth to speak once again, but JB cut her off with a quick kiss, causing her to stop. My breath came out in frozen air, a result of my trembling hand reacting to JB's persistent gesture for me to follow.

The woman's eyes widened at the sight of me, her thin, pencil-line eyebrows furrowing to create creases. "Um...who are you?"

"Aylinn," JB answered. His arm swiftly pushed me forward, the cordial pose he held at the moment completely concealing his true emotions. "My sister." I tried to smile, don't get me wrong. But the warm and friendly muscles in my cheeks had long withered away, so much that I had lost that willpower.

The woman closed her eyes at my attempt, shaking her head for a brief moment. Then, she stepped aside, waving towards the interior. "Come inside, please. You look starved."

And she was undoubtedly correct; my breakfast had been what seemed like a century ago. My hand rose to press against my flat stomach, the visible pain a dent in my shattered soul.

Her name was Anna, and she was the wife of my brother. So, I had finally acquired the presence of a sister, though the victory was little relief. As soon as I stepped onto the waxed, wooden floors, Anna herded me to the bathroom upstairs, handing me a luxurious lilac towel and matching robe, while snatching my current clothing to send tumbling in the washing machine. "Take your time, Aylinn," she told me. Or rather, advised me.

It was very modernized, the bathroom. Heavenly mats lined the floors, plush to the touch of my foot, which had experienced far less pleasant surfaces. The taps were donned with crystal knobs, and the mirror bordered with cabinets, containing the common toiletries when I dared a peek. The tub had seats in it, which was a bit bizarre for my liking, and ledges that supported shampoos and conditioners. Next to the tub was a walk-in shower, which I guessed was for people like my brother, who got more dirty than wet. The only thing that bothered me was the window, planted opposite the mirror, and to the side of the toilet. The view was blocked by an overeager pigeon, pecking at the glass.

Anna smiled, nodding. "Feel free to use anything. I'll set up the food downstairs. It'll be ready by the time you're done."

Locking the door with a turn, I faced the mirror, scowling into my reflection at the unwanted turn of luck I had thrown myself into. "Stupid," I muttered, my stormy eyes electrifying at my temper. _How did I end up with my brother? _ How the heck did I express _happiness_ when he almost ran me over?

"You're writing your own death sentence, girl," I spoke, my knuckles whitening due to my secure grip on the edges of the counter. Closing my eyes, I could practically envision it. _Aylinn Dyer, seventeen, dies from her own hands..._

My left hand slipped, destroying my balance. "Ow!" I managed before my chin crashed against the marble, the metallic taste of blood blossoming in my mouth. I groaned, silently cursing. With resolve, I took the event to signify that it was time to step into the shower. I wasn't in the mood for a dip in the tub yet. Maybe I'd get used to it...if I don't run away first.

I started to peel away the robe Anna had given me when I remembered the pigeon that sat at the windowsill, beckoning for me to let him in. I glared, rapping the side of my fist on the glass in an attempt to scare it away. "Pervert,"I grumbled as it flapped its wings, into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Leo**_

April smiled when I gasped, instantly in tune to my sudden realization. 

God...there were so many voices in this city. I could barely hear my own thoughts the second I had entered that strange realm, the one where I left the lair, but still in my meditative stance in Splinter's bedroom. It was more like my spirit had detached itself from my body, because from my new mindset, I hovered above a dilapidated billboard sign recommending a certain cola.

I couldn't help myself when I opened my eyes, for amazement had clouded my patience. "Leonardo," Splinter exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "Why did you stop?"

"I was...flying, Sensei," I told him. Chills of adrenaline and excitement coursed through my still muscles, causing me to shiver in delight. "It was incredible."

The light touch of April's hand against my shoulder alerted me. Her eyes were alight with pride, a grin hovering across her lips. "You got it, Leo." Then, she straightened her back, letting her eyelids fall. After a moment passed, she lifted them slightly. "Keep trying. You still have more to see."

"Oh." Immediately, I melted back into my previous posture, determined to uncover the rest. I found the billboard once again, and from there, dipped down to the concrete sidewalk below. Pedestrians milled around, women lugging bags sporting famous clothing brands, men in suits scanning the cars lining the streets in hopes of finding their own, and the occasional hobo, pulling up the ragged remains of a worn shawl wrapped around their shoulders.

A dog barked somewhere off of Broadway. A man in a passenger plane sipped a mug of coffee as he soared over New York City.

A girl groaned in pain as she smashed her chin into the bathroom counter.

_**Mikey**_

"Alright, Raph," I declared, stepping up onto the couch. "I'm finally going to say it."

"Say what?" His green eyes barely spared a glance towards me, so preoccupied he was by his magazine. As I hopped with a leg in the air, causing everything on the furniture to bounce along with me, Raph was beginning to get agitated. If the way his mouth twitched and his jaw jerked wasn't proof enough, then I don't know what I was doing.

"Say that-" I stopped, dropping heavily onto the cushion. Raph's magazine flew out of his hands.

"Mikey!" Raph had just started to lunge for my throat when, out of nowhere, April's inky fan sliced through the small bit of air between my face and Raph's fingers, causing us to collapse in opposite directions. April cast a stern look on both of us, snatching away her weapon and slipping it into her back pocket. "Really guys? Really?"

I shrugged, flashing a grin. Raph grumbled.

"Well, do you expect more from them?"Behind her, Leo walked in, straight from the dojo. Despite what he just said indicating his obvious annoyance, there was something different about his expression... Like he just watched through a whole marathon of Space Heroes, and he had finally figured out the main ingredient that caused the ship's engines to react to the planet's atmoshpere like that...

"You look dandy," Raph said. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Let me guess. You found a new girlfriend?"

Leo jerked at that. Which probably makes sense, since he's still smartin' from the whole Karai thing. April shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "No," Leo replied, glaring. "I found something better." His icy voice disappeared. "I'm training for a spiritual sensitivity."

"Don't worry, Leo," I said, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "You're already sensitive about some stuff, so you'll be a master in no time."

"Gee, thanks, bro," he answered. Something tells me he's not thankful at all, though.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aylinn**_

Even though I had showered, I still felt dirty. The water from the shower head had drizzled the muck and filth from my months of traveling right down the small holes of the drain. My hair no longer stuck together in unruly clumps, and as an added bonus, released pleasant fumes of honey, chamomile, and mint leaves. My dry and flaky skin was plush again, the ridges and bumps smoothed over with the soft presence of lotion. All in all, my previous form had been ripped apart and tossed into the wind with no regrets.

But midway through this experience, I had felt something. It started soon after I had caused my chin to scream in agony, and I'd mistaken it for a mild case of aftershock. But it continued, long since the last few needles of pain died away.

It was...weird. It was like someone had reached inside of me, perhaps turned me inside out, so that my sorrows and thoughts had been visible.

I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy from the hit on my chin. But if I could wield fire, couldn't anything be possible?

My head swimming, I tightened the straps of the robe, relishing in the fuzzy heaven. _Ignore it_. _Then it'll go away._ It was a foolish hope. Though, it was still hoping.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, the hallways branching into bedrooms were submerged in darkness. I recalled seeing at least the flicker of a candle (most likely scented) before, so I took it as a sign that my brother had trudged upstairs and found his way into the comfort of his bed. It was a welcoming thought to me, the main reason being I was no longer required to speak with him, at this moment. But the constant reminder that tomorrow would come lingered like a pestilence in my brain.

I navigated the carpeted stairs with a hand on the smooth railing, my wandering eyes catching the images of framed pictures, of Anna and JB together in a professional booth, of Anna basking in the sun at a clogged beach, of JB posing with his coat draped over a shoulder and a forced smile on his face. Something felt off about each the more I examined them. I reached forward, gripping the corner of one frame with my fingertips, then tilting it to the side. It was definitely not position.

"Aylinn?" Startled, I released the picture, unfortunately causing the frame to dislodge from its hold. Anna watched as the photo tumbled to its demise, reaching the wooden floors with a pitiful crash. "I'm s-sorry," I sputtered, dashing down the remaining steps to help her pick up the broken shards of glass. Of all the expressions, a small grin was dancing across her face, heightening her cheek bones. _She's very pretty_, I thought, for I noticed the way her light eyes sparkled in amusement.

"It's fine," she reassured me. She held out her cupped palms, gesturing for me to dump the glass into them. As soon as she collected the last pieces, she made her way to the kitchen, letting the shards rain into the trash can.

My eyes fell to the picture I had mercilessly shattered, and I bent to pick it up, caressing the edges with care as to not commit another mistake. In this image, Anna stood next to my brother, both in casual wear that was common in the summertime. JB had an arm around her, and seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Beside him, Anna let her head rest against his shoulder, and a tired smile tugged at her lips, yet still portraying a comely happiness. It took me a moment to decipher the rest of the picture in the dim light, and when I did, I noticed Anna's hands were draped over her stomach, a round bump. "Oh," I whispered, my eyes widening.

"It would have been my first-born," Anna spoke, from behind me. I quickly handed her the picture, which caused her to laugh. She shook her head, pointing to herself in the photo. "Aylinn, I can always buy another frame." At my glance, she sighed. "We would have named him Andy."

Some emotion twisted inside my heart, one I hadn't experienced in such a long time. Biting my lip, I recognized it as sadness, and I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down. With a shaking breath, I said, "If you don't mind...what happened?"

"He didn't make it," Anna answered, as plain as she could muster. Her eyes were swimming, though, and I knew I had struck the wrong chord. Reaching forward, I placed my hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. I was glad I still had a sense of humanity left inside me.

Anna pursed her lips, then smiled. "But it's fine."

And then I noticed her belly in reality, a plump hill still too young to determine anything, but a beacon of hope all the same. I nodded to her, for I couldn't smile to save a life. Thank God she understood me.

"Come this way," she beckoned, placing the broken picture on a table sporting a lamp. She seemed more at peace, the idea becoming more true with the way her eyes had seemed to melt. "I only had leftovers from last night. Is that okay?"

"Of course," I replied. My stomach growled at the sight of a chunky, voluminous slice of lasagna. Gripping the handle of the silver fork, I dug in very quickly.

Moments had passed in silence, with me happily chewing to my heart's content, and Anna watching with pleasure at my growing positive mood. I thanked her, when my meal had come to its end, and she said she was glad to help me, be it food, or a bed to live in.

"Now, I need to ask you something," she said, which forced me to cease my rising form to return to my seated position. Her eyes twirled in excitement, as she prepared to speak. (I was beginning to realize that I could just look into her gaze to know how she was feeling.) "Your clothes...didn't last in the washing machine."

I raised an eyebrow. Is that supposed to be good news?

"So," she continued, "I've decided to take us on a little shopping trip."

I just stared. _Hell no._

Anna looked at me. "Oh, come on. You're not wearing that robe to school, are you?"

Any last shred of pureness I had left in me from breaking her photo dissolved into annoyance. Utter, obvious annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Donnie**_

_Ah._ At last, I was trapped inside my safe haven, clearly destined to become lost in the vials and containers that surrounded me. My lab stood gleaming as I slowly turned, trying desperately to absorb every inch of space in my second world.

I had skipped breakfast, which was a terrible thing to do, just to get an early start on my latest project, which, might I add, was to be unveiled at tonight's dinner. _Maybe _my brothers might actually show an interest on this particular gadget, considering the fact that we have such a difficult time interpreting each other's thoughts and feelings. I smiled sarcastically to myself, for I wore myself out too much thinking about such a crazy event. _My brothers? Interested? Ha!_

As I settled down into my cozy lab chair, a personalized swivel-style seat that possessed the ability to have a suction-cup drive on the wheels, I began to pull out my to do-list, scanning the checked tasks. _Formulate blueprints...check. _I gripped the rubber handle of my desk drawer, the one labeled "Blueprints", and dug through the indigo-colored sheets until I found the correct one. _Acquire instructions...check._ The blueprint was followed by a regular 8.5"x 11" sheet of multi-purpose paper, the instructions typed in neat, block print. _Complete steps 1-12...check._ Carefully, I reached underneath my desk for the object, heaving it up onto the surface. _Acquire blood samples and absorbent chip from April._ And that's where I was at.

Exactly, as if it were on cue, April walked in through the lab door, carrying a cardboard box, unsealed, for the flaps were bouncing up and down with her steps. "Hey, Donnie,"she said, smiling.

"Hi, April," I replied, with a grin. Once before, perhaps a year ago, April and I had been sitting in front of the TV together, but alone. It was a rare moment, being Leo was cramming in some extra training, Mikey caught the chicken pox and was knocked out cold in his room, and Raph was hunting down a family of black widows that had found their way into the kitchen. I was self-conscious, with April seated next to me, and when she had piped out my name, I let out a shaky grin. "You know, Don," she said, at the sight of me. "I really love that gap in your smile." Lord, I have never blushed so much in my entire life. Well, except for the time April had kissed me.

"I got your shipment," she said, with a great deal of excitement. That was the thing. If anyone could love science as much as me, it was April. "The absorbent chip was kind of hard, but I managed."

She yelped when I snaked my arm around her waist, and started to laugh when I softly pressed my lips against her neck. "You always do, April."

I turned her around, so her eyes met mine. She smiled, reaching up to place her hand against my cheek. I leaned forward, but startled back when she pulled away with a whirl, her giggles echoing through the lab. "Hey, loverboy," April teased. "Do you want to waste all my hard work?"

"I don't know," I murmured, smiling back. "I'm considering it, though." April squeaked at my attempt to enclose her in my embrace once more, and I laughed, clearly lowering my skill in agility and swiftness to be able to prolong our little game. "Donnie!"April reprimanded, the second I had lifted her by the waist. "Donnie!"

"Nope, it's too late!" I told her, leaning forward once again. April sighed, her lips tugging up at the corners, and she followed suit.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." We both gasped in unison, and...I unfortunately dropped April so she landed on the ground...I'm glad she wasn't one to complain.

"Raph," I growled, trying hard to efface his smirk from my mind. I bent down, lending April a hand, which she took with no excessive words of hate.

"I'm sorry, sheesh," he replied, raising his hands in mock surrender. Raph's green eyes flashed deviously, and he said, "I didn't know you guys were making out."

"Oh, hush up, Raph," April snapped. "What do you want?"

"Oh, ho,ho." Raph frowned. "Getting nasty, are we? I can't just see my brother and his girlfriend?"

April and I just stared at him.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to see if I could ask for a favor."

I grinned. "The big, bad Raphael, needs a favor from little, ol' me?" 

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Just give me the taser, Donnie."

The fact that my most hotheaded, brash brother decides to handle an electrically dangerous taser worries me greatly. But, curious all the same, I walked to my locked safe, hidden in the deepest recesses of my lab for obvious reasons, and used my retinal scanner to access the taser. "Here you are, Raph," I said, handing it over to him.

He grinned."Thanks." Then, he held up his fist. "Otherwise, I would have beaten-"

"The green off me," I finished for him. "I know."

He rolled his eyes, and turned on his heels, disappearing to do who knows what.

April grasped the straps of my sheaths, pulling me closer to her. "Now...where were we?"

I couldn't help but grin. "About to start working?"

She blew her bangs out of her face, the red locks fluttering above her eyes. "Seriously? _Now_ you want to work?"

My arm found its way back around her waist, my hand pressing against the small of her back so she was against my chest once more. Her beautiful blue eyes (oh! How they reassembled the ocean in the summer) looked into mine, and the most sweet of all smiles played at her lips. I moved closer, so my forehead met hers. "Oh, I think I can take a break. Or two."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aylinn**_

"Brr," Anna murmured, tucking her cheeks underneath her beautiful woven scarf, a deep midnight blue snowflake theme repeating across the fabric. Her eyes lifted to meet the colorless sky above us, and she shivered delicately, shaking her head in disappointment. "It's not even Thanksgiving time and winter is already barging in."

"Maybe it's because of the pollution issue," I offered, shifting the weight distributed between my feet so I was comfortable. As I breathed, letting the air rush out between my lips, a visible mist circled from my open mouth and into the bitter world. JB had left for work, long before my sleep had lifted. I silently thanked whomever I must for postponing our talk, but nervousness still clinged to me. I couldn't shake his expression from my mind, the one undoubtedly saying, _This isn't over yet._

"Well, I'd think it's ironic that global warming brings in sub-zero temperatures," Anna replied, and she pressed a red button on her car keys with a gloved finger, causing the white Toyota in front of me to beep in a soprano pitch several times. With a flourish of happiness, despite her recent complaints, Anna dove into the driver's seat, leaning over to pat the available space on the passenger side. "Hop in."

My brother's wife kept up her upbeat mood as we drove through the Big Apple, constantly glancing out her window when we were stopped up by the notorious morning traffic, smiling for no reason in particular, or singing along to old songs that the radio stations had decided to play. And this last thing bothered me the most of all her optimistic habits.

Anna's voice was magical, I had to admit. Most of the time, she had no real idea of the lyrics blasting out of the speakers, and because of this, she sang out meaningless sounds. _Hm_'s and _Ah_'s, _Bum_'s and _Dee_'s, it was all a collection of haphazard instruments that joined together to create...a harmony. You didn't have to truly comprehend the hidden definition behind her attempts to sing along, but by just listening, Anna managed to become a latent celebrity within seconds. But...

My mother flashed through my mind, and that was enough to bring my discomfort to an end, if only to rid my thoughts of her instantly.

"Here we are," Anna said, navigating her way to an empty lot. Somehow, while I had been busy digging into my feelings for music, she had reached the shopping mall we had planned on going to last night. Or, _she_ had planned. With this blinking overhead, I watched Anna as she pulled the key out of the ignition, wondering what her next course of action would be. She caught me staring, and she returned the favor graciously. "What?" she said to me.

I shrugged. "Where are we going?"

It turns out, that was the wrong question to ask. The list was what seemed to be endless, and the way Anna had told me, all in a blur and mashed together...well, it was hard to determine if there was a first store at all. We made several pit stops in stores that hadn't found their way onto our list, including _Coach _ and _Sephora_, both of which Anna had made up an excuse. "A girl can never have too many purses, no matter the price!" or "You're in high school, Aylinn! For Christ's sake, put on some lipstick!"

Unfortunately for Anna, I had no intention of drowning myself in gallons of vibrant shades of eyeshadow and thick, pestering lipstick, so I left her to her own devices to buy things that would find their way back into her own hands.

Eventually, Anna and I had ended up at _Aeropostale_, where she was purring over a skirt-blouse ensemble, the reason for her mentioning it is that "there will be socratic seminars where you'll have to dress up, Aylinn." My feet had soon began to throb in fatigue, and I mumbled a quick "I need to use the bathroom" before heading out of the perfume-filled store.

Sighing, I leaned against the railing of the second floor, staring down the center at the people milling around below me. Some toted various sizes and shapes of bags, others toted screaming children, most of them little girls wailing towards the _American Girl_ store not too far from my view. "Daddy!" one cried, silver streaks chasing each other down her rosy cheeks. "Please! I want the new Caroline doll!"

I shook my head at the girl's father, who urged her to hush as he led them into the _AT&T_ store right next to the girl's desire. _Can't you spare a few dollars for your daughter? _I silently reprimanded him. Such was the family love children received nowadays.

I lifted my head slightly, just turning to keep my neck from becoming stiff, when I doubled back at the sight of a young girl leaning over the railing beside me. My eyes trailed down the thick, chocolate braid hanging over a shoulder, and the small backpack that nestled perfectly against her miniature figure. She had her chin resting against her arms, and her pencil-line eyelashes fluttered with her every blink.

I startled when she spoke, her soft voice cutting through the silence she had imposed. "I wish I had that doll, too."

_Should I say something?_ My lips pressed themselves together, parting when I had not a thought as to what to say. "I-"

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!_" I cringed at the sound of shrieking, my blood crashing into itself as my heart froze in place. I glanced towards the source, where people began to run, their arms and legs forming into one single motion as hundreds of minds panicked used the suddenly ample supply of adrenaline for feul.

When I looked to my side, the girl was gone.

"Goongala!" Just by the tone of voice, I made out a teenager, perhaps thinking terrorizing innocent people was amusing. My quivering body must have been telling me to hit the road again, leave behind Anna and JB, leave behind the destruction like I had once done, and, later, to let myself wonder what had happened, and what would have happened if I had stayed. But then I thought of the bump, harnessing a glowing life Anna had been yearning for, and just thinking of anything happening...

When another scream pierced my ears, I cast one look at Anna, oblivious to the danger, and dashed towards the sound, anger getting me closer and closer to the nuisance.


End file.
